Sky High  Season 1
by Dean Lucas Scott
Summary: Inside there is an idea of what I inteed to do. Expect chapters/episodes soon.
1. Episode One: Powerless

**Episode One**

**Powerless**

This is the day where a young hero prepares himself for the start of a journey. His first day in Hero's college Sky High has finally arrived but with just one minor downside, Will Stronghold, the son of two of the most powerful and cherished superheroes is still powerless. Everyone expects greatness of him, but he is not worried, his powers will come when the time arrives, at least he hopes.

These are his worries while getting up. His mom and dad calling him from downstairs, he is already late. The alarm clock had ringed a couple of minutes ago, to say the least, but Will just stood there, staring at the sealing. Hoping for a sudden change, a change of life, the arrival of his powers, but nothing happened once again and so, a new day awaited his presence.

He quickly dresses and leaves the room, the bed unmade, clothes on the floor, in the furniture. Will almost falls dressing his pants while running to the stairs. When he arrives to the table, he hurries to drink his chocolate milk and rolling up his long warm pancakes.

– What happened to you? – His mom asks, just out of curiosity. She knew her son despite anything she might say.

– Just fell asleep. – Will replies, his mom nodding.

– So, still no superpowers? – His dad asks, entering in the kitchen with a briefcase already in his hand, ready for leaving.

Will nods in a negative manner while pushing his breakfast down his throat. – Well – his dad continues – I already called the school, but Tommy might still pick on you. But do not worry, when you least expect.

I nod, already tired of hearing that speech. When he least expects, his dad always says, something that didn't made him feel any better.

– Well, we are in the run. – Mrs. Stronghold says, kissing him in the check.

– Smash them, and try to keep it cool. The most of the people there only have one of their parents that are superheroes, so some jealousy will be normal. – Mr. Stronghold adds, with a prideful voice.

Will raises his harm in a gesture of goodbye to his almost gone parents. – Jealous of the powerless guy. – He replied and he almost could have heard his dad saying while he walked to his car, "when you least expect".


	2. Episode One: Ron Wilson, Bus Driver

**Ron Wilson, Bus Driver**

Leaving home Will encounters his best friend and also a hero, Layla that would start this year to attend Sky High as well. She had the power to control vegetable life. Walking towards him, Will couldn't help it but to think Layla was becoming more and more beautiful with the passage of time. She wears a green shirt with flowers on it as well as a pink dress that fitted her greatly.

– Still powerless? – She asks.

– Yes.

– Well, if Zach still hasn't discovered his, you will not be the only one.

– Great. – He adds sarcastically while Layla stroke him with her elbow and I smiled.

Then the bus arrives, loaded with heroes, every one of them already with powers, they wouldn't bothered showing up other way. There was just him. When both of them got on the bus, the bus driver, Ron Wilson judging by his tag, looked at Will with eyes of acknowledgment.

– You are Will Stronghold, son of The Commander and Jetstream! – He shouts with excitement while every eye in the bus turned our direction, looking at the off-spring of the ones they had grown to love, their heroes.

_Oh great_.

He then tried to make some other guys get up for me and Layla to sit together thinking of her as my girlfriend. Will denied, but once again realized that he didn't dislike the idea as much. After convincing Ron that there was no use for that, he sat.

– In any case, here is my card. – He handed it over to Will. – You can call me anytime, whether you want me to come earlier, later or just to talk.

– Thanks. – Will replied, putting the card in my bag.

We finally managed to get some sits. Zach had saved me one and Layla found one in the back.

– So, how are things going? Your powers, I mean? – I ask, felling kind of guilty for whishing that, like me, he was still powerless.

– Until today, nothing man! Can't you believe that? – And when I started to feel more hopeful, he adds. – Until today man! When I woke up, bang! I was shining!

– Shining? – I asked. Despite everything, I felt happy for Zach, but also a bit jealous.

– Cool, isn't it? I wouldn't have bothered showing up if they didn't. What about you?

– Still nothing. – I replied.

– Oh, sorry man. – He said, continuing to tell me how it all had happened and his parents' reaction to it.

In that minute, Ron had just picked up what looked like the last student.

– Well, its time!

Then he entered in a no way out highway section and headed of to a road that ended up in the middle of the sky, the bus starting to fall to his dome, all people in the bus starting to yell in despair, all but Ron that turned on the turbo, the bus flying away at sky while everyone shouted in excitement. We could already see Sky High, above the clouds while I thought "Great".


	3. Episode One: Welcomed

**Welcomed**

We had finally arrived to Sky High, the best super heroes' college of America, and I was powerless. While leaving the bus, Ron Wilson said loudly. – The bus waits for no one. Except for you, Will.

I nodded back to him and left the bus, side by side with my friends, Layla and Zach together with all the other kids. Looking at Sky High for the first time was outstanding. It was even bigger and greater than I had ever imagined.

All around us were kids like us, heroes with powers, fellow students. There were even some students that came literally flying to the school. It felt like home and despite my current powerless state, it felt like my home as well, like I belonged.

– I am so excited for the selection! – Zach says.

– I think the whole hierarchy between heroes and supporters is so archaic. – Layla replies.

– Sidekicks! – Zach says.

Oh, the whole heroes and sidekicks thing, the first test we have to go in the academy and the one that determines you life forever. Of course that there were a few exceptions, sidekicks that were promoted to heroes by their work but it was very rare since powers rarely evolved. But it was possible. I never gave it too much thought like Layla does, but I have always admired sidekicks by the work they do behind the lines of Justice. God, I could even become one. That is what my dad refers to as "Where the time comes", he excepts it to be during the test and so do I, although I highly doubt it.

– Look, fresh meet. – One guy says to the one next to him, blinking his eye while the other one laughs, disappearing. No, he didn't disappear, he was fast, superfast, something I could have ever imagined due to his overweight. And like that, we were trapped in a vortex when the other one starts to come, stretching his legs and arms. I start to feel a slightly difficulty in breeding, the air was running out of oxygen, and so were we. Looking around me, I see others falling to the ground but out of nowhere a light comes closer to us, turning in a lady.

– Lash, Speed, enough or you will be both grounded. – She says and they immediately stop, while everyone gasps for air.

– Sorry Principal Powers. – They say while leaving.

Then Principal Powers wait for us to recover and continues. – I am sorry for the welcome present you guys have but they like to welcome the newcomers. If it ever goes out of hand, don't hesitate in talking to me. Well, now follow me to the class selection test where you will be all given your part in the hero society. Coach Boomer can seem a little harsh at times, but he has a good judgment. – She says while taking us to the school Gym. – Now that I have welcomed you to the school, it is time for me to say goodbye. – And as she finishes saying that last word, she transforms back to a ball of shiny and pure white light, disappearing into to the campus. Then, the doors of the gym open.


	4. Episode One: Sidekick

**Sidekick**

Now it was the time to show our powers and to see were we belonged, who we were going to be, heroes or sidekicks. Everyone wants to be a hero, but what would be a hero without a sidekick, protecting them when they are down and letting them go, when they don't need us anymore. That is the truth, or maybe just an excuse, because you see, I'll be a sidekick in just a few moments if a miracle doesn't happen. I don't believe in miracles.

When we start to come into the gym, we all see Coach Bommer under a spotlight in a platform.

– Today is the day where your hero quest begins, where we separate winners from losers, heroes from sidekicks. When I call your name, you will come up and show me your power and I will show you your future. My word is final.

What an encouraging speech…

After that, he started calling us and I was amazed with the powers of some of them. A guy that looked like a nerd had the power to transform into a Golem, a guy with six arms, one that had acid spit, other that could turn into anyone he wanted, Coach Bommer liked this one especially since he shift into him and a girl that could control water. But I was far more focused in the sidekicks' performances, since those would be my future companions.

– Orange Guy came up.

– My name is Ethan and I am so happy for finally having the honor of…

– Is that your power? – Coach Boomer interrupted. – But kisser?

– No, but…

– Power up! – He shouted sending a wave of supersonic waves that made Ethan, I don't know why he couldn't just read our name tags, melt. – Is that your superpower, Popsicle? Sidekick!

Then there was Zach, excited about his turn. So, when he couldn't wait any longer, he climbed to the platform by itself.

– Zach is the name and shining is my thing. – He said while clapping his hands. Then we wait but nothing happened.

– Any minute…

– I am doing it. – He assured.

– Doing what? – Coach Boomer asked, ironically.

– Shining, maybe if we turn of the lights and wait until it gets dark…

In that very second Coach Boomer interrupted him and shouted – Sidekick! – Blowing off Zach out of the platform.

– You, gothic girl, came up.

She came up and stood there, looking at him.

– What is your power?

– Shape shifting. – She said, appearing to go after Coach Boomer, shifting into a Crow, giving one circle around of the platform and land on it.

– Good attempt, but Sidekick! – He said, giving her thumbs down, cawing once again as she left the platform, Coach Bommer dwindling once again. Everyone in the gym started to laugh, including me. I already liked Casey Crow.

– You, flower girl, come up.

– No offense but I only use my power when the occasion demands it.

– Well, this is an occasion and I am demanding it. – Coach Boomer replied.

– But showing you my powers would be participate in a flawed system of selection and I believe the Hero/Sidekick dichotomy only serves to separate us even more when we should fight together for the greater good of mankind, womankind and…animalkind. – She said, good old Layla. I almost laughed at the expression at Coach Boomer's face.

– Sidekick! – He said when seeing she was going to continue her speech.

And then it came my turn. If only I had the courage of Layla and save all that humiliation. But I had to try it, for my dad, my mom and more importantly, for me. So, when Coach Boomer finally called me up, the last of the class, I saw in his eyes a glimpse of recognition. _Great_.

Then I climbed the stars into the platform, everyone's eyes staring at me, the next great Stronghold. Everyone expected greatness for me.

– So what is your power? – And doesn't letting me reply, he continued. – Well, whether it is superstrenght like your father or flight, like your mother, CAR!

I looked up and saw an old rusty car falling on me, so I raise my harms up to stop the car from falling and I did it. It weight seemed lighter than a feather and all my class cheered for me in harmony, my friends yelled, excited. At least that was what should have happened.

They had told me many times before, when your powers come, you feel a sudden wave of energy flouting trough your body, and it didn't happened so I knew I would be crushed. Fortunately I had time to dunk.

– Oh, you are still too slow, right? – He said, rising the car back up and saying. – Here it goes!

– No! – I yelled when the ground push me against the air, hitting in the bleachers, feeling an excruciating pain going through my body. – I have no power, okay!

– Oh. – Coach Boomer assented, shouting. – SIDEKICK! – And he sends a wave of sonic waves that mad damages for all Sky High. My classmates laugh and my friends, Layla and Zach run towards me while I pass down…


	5. Episode One: Will Stronghold, Bus Driver

**William Stronghold, Bus Driver**

When I woke up in the infirmary, I felt my body all screwed up, like I had been hit by a building, and it was kind of truth. With me was Nurse Spex.

– Your vitals are good. – She said after giving a quick step to the side when hammering my leg. – When I did that to your father, he kicked me right into the wall. – She laughed.

Then she used her X-Ray vision to see if I had anything broken, and I didn't, although I felt everything kind of squishy and funny. Finally I asked. – Is there anything wrong with me?

– No dear. – She assured me.

– So why don't I have my powers yet? Everyone else has them except me. – I replied, thinking in what I would say to my father when I got home. Will he continue in denial or will he finally accept the fact that is son will never be a superhero, that there will never be "The Stronghold 3, the greatest superhero team the world has ever witnessed".

– Well, when a person falls in a puddle of radioactive wastes or gets bitten by a radioactive thing, their powers appear in the next day. But when the powers are hereditary, there is no way of finding out. You may never get your powers. – She whispered. – In normal cases, when one of the parents is a hero and the other is not, the son can either be a hero or a normal human. So we would expect that when both parents are superheroes, the result would be a hero, but that isn't always true.

– Do you know any case in which that happens?

– Yes, I can. Ron Wilson, the Bus Driver.

Ron Wilson, the human that had gathered up with heroes to maybe experience the feeling of not being totally just human, of being something else, a human among heroes is bonded to be someone important, someone different. Ron Wilson, living eternally in a lie instead of accepting what he really was, nothing more than a human. Was there anything wrong in being just a human? Yes, there was, when you knew you had the ability to be something else. Then I realized that it was not only my father that had been in denial, it was me as well that hoped that my power would someday come, no matter what would come along with it.

In that moment I pictured my future, William Stronghold, Bus Driver, a human among heroes.


	6. Episode One: Outburst

**Outburst**

The ride home in that day was quiet, Layla and Zach were worried about me when they first saw me after the incident, but then I told them what Nurse Spex had told me and they said nothing more. Layla grabbed my arm until the bus and in the ride home and Zach simply said "Sorry man". During the rest of the day the news travelled all across campus and I saw Lash and Speed giving me some amused looks. I heard the whispers but I didn't cared. Ron Wilson gave me a looked that only I knew what it meant, it was a look of someone that knew what I was going through.

Finally I was home, but maybe the worst was yet to come. I opened the door and gave a step inside. When I closed it, I heard it.

– Son. Come here. The dinner is almost ready. – My mom called.

– How was school today, son? – My dad asked enthusiastically, turning evident the underlying question behind his words.

– School was great. – I relied in a sarcastic comment.

– What happened? – My mom asked, worried.

– Nothing happened and that is the problem. I am still powerless. I may forever be powerless. – I said.

– Don't say that, son, we are the Strongholds, the greatest superhero team the world as ever seen.

In that moment, I finally outburst.

– It is amazing, isn't it? Everything is always about you. Don't you ever think that maybe I don't want to be a superhero. Or that I am hurt with the possibility of never having superpowers, to be a mere shadow in a greater world? To know about all of this but have to live a normal and ordinary live!

Then I ran to my room.

– I don't know why so much drama, his powers will come eventually. All we need is patience. – Will's dad said.

– Sometimes you are just so clueless. – Mrs. Stronghold said, upon her husband confused look. – Go upstairs and talk to him. – She ordered.

– Okay. – He said, sighing.

In my room, lying in my bed I heard someone knocking at my door.

– Go away. – I shouted.

But whoever it was came in anyway.

– Son – my father started – I don't know what you are going through, I could lift a wardrobe at the age of eight. Your mother flied when she was a mere baby. So maybe, you are right. But an old man can have hope, can't he?

I sighed.

– Yes dad. But I have to know you will be there to support me no matter what. – I replied.

– Of course I will son. You can always go to real estate. – My dad adds, with a smile dancing around his lips.

We both laughed, and so we decided to let the semester pass and see what happened. If I still was powerless by then, I would be transferred to an ordinary college. To real estate, we happily joked, but everyone one of us knowing that maybe it was the most likely outcome.


	7. Episode One: Hero Supporters

**Hero Supportures**

In the days following I started to come to terms with this new reality. My powers could never show up, and I was preparing myself to that case, but there was no point in spending my remaining days in Sky High felling sorry of myself, so I tried to make the most of it with both my old friends and my new ones from, The Hero Supporters. This name came from Layla's part, in the below discussion.

– How they expect us to save the world if all they do is teach us how to call for help or wait in the shadows like… – I was rumbling when Ethan interrupted me.

– Like sidekicks.

– Yeah!

– Like we were kicked to the side. – Zach added.

– How can we, besides from Layla, use our powers in a fight? – Casey asked in her constant although creepy voice.

We were quiet by a few seconds, thinking in what she had said. Melting, Shining and shifting into a Crow, besides by nothingness weren't the most furtive and powerful of abilities.

– That doesn't matter! A power is a power. It is unique and precious in its own way. It's the way you use it and what you do with him that makes you a hero, not the other way around. No! We are not Sidekicks, we are hero supporters. – Layla said and we shouted with her in unison while the entire school gazed at us with mocking eyes.


	8. Episode One: Warren Peace

**Warren Peace**

One day when we sat at lunch I noticed this guy that I had never seen around the school before although while looking at him I felt a glimpse of recognition, like I had seen him somewhere else, like I should remember who he was. He looked at me with furious and burning eyes. He sat alone and those who walked near his table when looked at him, jumped aside like they had suddenly noticed he was there. He looked like a ghost and everyone treated him like one. He was more invisible than a sidekick, than even us, The Hero Supporters.

– Who is him? – I asked my crew and in the same second they turned back or looked to see who I meant, they turned around or looked down from is flaming presence. He looked angrier and the air looked hotter.

– Warren Peace, no one looks at him. – Casey said.

– The son of a hero and a villain. – Zach added.

– Baron Battle. – Ethan replied.

– Your dad kicked his dad into jail. – Zach enthusiastically stated.

– And of his mom whereabouts only rumors survived. – Casey continued.

I looked to him one more time and it looked like he had heard what Zach had said, well, everyone should have heard because of how loudly he said it.

– Don't look at him. – Layla said but it was too late.

He was already up and looking at me. – What is your problem? – He asked while his hands lighted up in flames. He was a flamethrower. With a furious and angry shout he threw a ball of blazing fire at me, only having time to duke.

– I was waiting to do this by a long time. – He added, coming at my direction with his arms in fire as well, turning his black jacket and shirt into basically tops, burning out the sleeves. I prepared to run but felt something hot hitting me in the back, something that burnt my shirt and a part of my skin, at least it felt like it. With the shock I was thrown into the wall, again, shouting in main while my still hurtful body experienced the same hurtful experience.

I lay in the floor, almost unconscious.

– Stop, or I will. – Layla advised, but after that all I heard was a scream.

Then I carefully opened my eyes and saw Layla on the ground, some parts of her shirt burning. Hitting me was one thing, hitting Layla other completely different. It was something I wouldn't accept.

– Now taste the flavor of defeat. – Warren Peace, menaced, freeing a tower of fire from his arm directly into my direction.

I used all my strength to get up and cover myself, putting one arm in front of my face. In that moment I felt an overwhelming wave of energy flowing inside me, filling my body with power. I felt my wounds healing and then I got back to normal; it was just me, Will Stronghold.

When the flames got to me, all I felt was my clothes burning and a little reminiscence of the pain I had once felt. Looking around me, I knew they had felt the energy burst too. Warren freed a shout of anger and ran towards me and I did the same. He threw another flame thrower but it was useless. Not even a scratch.

I punched him with all my strength and he jumped off towards the wall. It felt good doing it to someone else.

– Will. – Zach called and I saw a extinguisher flying towards me. I catch it and point it to Warren.

The fire was out.


	9. Episode One: Overusing

**Overusing**

When the fight ended I ran to Layla to see if she was okay. In matter a fact she was, she was not hurt or burnt. If I didn't know any better, I would say Warren never intended to hurt her, just get her out of the way. Looking at Warren again, despite the anger I still felt for me and for Layla, I couldn't help noticing that maybe, just maybe, there was more to Warren Peace than what meets the eye.

Principal Powers showed up and gave us a speech about the correct use of one's abilities, after, of course, giving me congratulations for my newly gained powers. During the rest of the day, everyone suddenly appeared to know me and talk to me, like I had started suddenly existing. I was a Stronghold again.

I didn't like that very much but what could I do? My friends still acted the same way around me and that was the only thing that mattered.

When I arrived home, however, I was welcomed by antagonists. My father seemed happy, well, that was to say the least, he was thrilled by my powers matching his. However my mom seemed worried that I could use my powers incorrectly, like she had already heard.

– Young mister, it is great that you finally have powers but I don't want you to use them to attack people during lunch or you will be into serious troubles! – My mom warned in a serious and threatening voice.

– But he attacked me first… – I replied.

– Wait a second, for what I have heard, you made fun of him! – My mother argued.

– But it was not me… – I was about to say but my mother interrupted me again.

– No buts.

Then my father blinked to me in a companionship way and his face turned serious, angry. – Dear, Let me take care of this. – He said in the most serious voice I had ever heard him use, even my mother seemed surprised.

– Okay. – She said, living the room.

In the moment she left, my dad's face relaxed and he smiled once again.

– I didn't know you could talk like that. – I said surprised.

– There is a lot about me you don't know, son. – He said.

– Where are we going? – I asked when made me signal to follow him.

– To a very special place…


	10. Episode One: Secret Sumptuary

**Secret Sumptuary**

– The Secret Sumptuary? – I shouted, thrilled.

The Secret Sumptuary was the hideout of The Commander and Jetstream, where the trophies of their more marking foes slept, a place where they relaxed, _their_ place. Now that there were three of us, it was _my_ place as well. To get there, we need to go down using poles; my dad let me use my mom's pole, saying that they would install one for me.

When we got down, it surpassed all my hopes and dreams. It had a pool table, flippers machines and lots and lots of trophies. I saw each one of them really carefully, making the most of that moment.

– This is the one that cost you a fight today. – My dad said, pointing to a mask. – The mask of Baron Battle. He was a bully in high school, we even were best friends and then… – My dad stop, enable to continue.

– And this one, our first trophy.

I went to the place he was pointing, in the center of the room figured an advanced weapon, even by our time pattern.

– What is that it does? – I asked.

– Nobody ever knew. We subjected Royal Pain before he had a chance to use it. He ruined prom. – My dad said in retrospective.

– But now a new era in the Stronghold history waits. – He said, walking to an empty wing. – This is where all your most important trophies will be.

– Awesome. – I simply said, speechless.

Gwen Grayson was leaving school followed by her loyal court, Lash, Speed, Penny and Crystal. She had witnessed the battle between Will and Warren and was dying to be friends with Will.

– Why didn't you let me help him? – Crystal asked, she was the most recent addition to my team.

– Because now he has powers and he will take me where I need. – I said. – And we don't help others!

She nodded, returning to her place in the back of the formation.

Yes, Will would take me to where I needed, of that there was no doubt.

**End of Episode One**


End file.
